I crave you
by Lila Vey
Summary: Marinettes life changed after finding out Adrien kissed Kagami. And when she hooks up with Luka, his feline instincts to claim begin to kick in. Jealousy begins to boil. I do not own the beautiful characters but i do own the story line I DO NOT OWN THIS PICTURE. ALL CREDITS GO TO EDEN DAPHNE
1. The hurt

**Ok this is my second story I'm writing here so there may be typos and my story may not be that interesting. I made this cuz I like the idea that Adrien somehow becomes a bad boy but soon falls in love with Marinette. Anyway, let's start**

It was the beginning of junior year when Marinette decided a few things: she decided to change her look since her hair has gotten to reach the middle of her back and she's more 'filled out'. She also decided that this was the year to find a lover.

Easier said than done.

She was walking down the hall, trying very hard to ignore the guys getting nosebleeds and drooling over her. She had a dark red crop top with black ripped shorts that exposed her shapely thighs. She had a black velvet choker with a bell hanging. She also laced up black boots with a small heel, just enough to elevate her a bit. Her hair was down, and as she walked she twirled a few strands with a black lace fingerless-gloved hand. She walked straight to Alya and Nino, her best friends in the world, who were also gawking at her.

Alya spoke up first, surprise in her voice "Wow..Mari...that outfit..it's..."

"...sexy" Nino looked at her, smirking. His smirk left when he saw Alya jealous expression. "What?" He took a step back "she does. I'm telling her this as a brother"

Alya backed down, nodding.

"Ugh look it's Marinette"

Marinette turned to see the blonde biach with her usual blindingly yellow jacket, but with a white and black summer dress. She had to give it to her, Chloe, had a good taste in dresses

 **NOT!**

"What is it Bourgeois?" Alya snapped, suddenly at Marinette's side

Chloe took a step back, "relax I needed to tell you that Adriekins is with us now. He hates you guys. He always had."

 _Wait..._

 _Wtaf?!_

"W-what are you talking about?"

Alya grimaced at the pained tone in Marinette's voice

"He likes Kagami. I saw them kiss. Make out actually. With tongue and everything..."

Nino walked to the opposite side of Marinette and put a hand around her waist, "that's enough from you. We get the point. Now fuck off"

Chloe smirked at Marinettes pained expression before shashaying away.

Marinettes legs almost gave out, Ninos grip got tighter around her waist "Mari?"

She keep her eyes facing nothing in front of her, clearly in shock " all this time..."

Alya gripped her shoulders and shook her "Marinette snap out of it!"

Marinette looked at Alya before whispering, "was...was he...using us?"

Alya's mouth opened and closed, unsure of what to tell her best friend. She exchanged sad glances with Nino, who closed his eyes and sadly sighed.

"I think so Mari"

She buckled

She dropped to her knees, sobbing

— **later—**

Hey Mari, you free later?"

 _Ugh, of all the times you could_ _ask me on a date, you choose the day that I hate your guts._

She smiled sweetly, but said with enough venom to killed the whole population of Paris, " sorry. I'm busy. I told Alya and Nino we'd go to a club nearby"

Adriens eyes widened, " a CLUB?"

Marinette gave him the dumbass face, " oh course. We're celebrating a year as seniors. We invited Luka as a 1. My date actually"

"Your date?"

"Uhm, yeah."

He seemed disappointed that he wasn't invited, and Marinette held in a laugh at this. It has only been one school day and she was already changing.

 **So yeah there you go. Like the story, review me, pm me anything. I'll see you soon!**


	2. Young, dumb and drunk

**Guess who's BAAACK. TIS MUAH, your fellow author and narrator. I don't know where to start this chapter, so I'll just fast forward to when they're at the club**

 **WARNING: this is where the mature stuff happens**

After about 10-12 shots, the very drunken Marinette stumbled towards her group of friends, wrapping her arms around Alya's neck.

"Where's...Luuuukaa?" She asked into her neck

"I don't know Mari" the tipsy brunette looked at Nino, who was throwing down his 5th shot. He shrugged.

Marinette let go of her neck, tipping a little to the side as she staggered, shouting like a little kid, "LUUUUUUKAAAA! WHERE AAARE YOOUU"

Alya couldn't help but laugh at her childishness.

—flashback—

"hey Marinette, care for a dance?" Luka asked her, smirking mischievously. She had about 5 shots that she counted, so she felt a bit tipsy.

"Oh hell yeah" she got up, leaving Alya and Nino at the bar area.

Marinette's back was towards Luka as she began moving her hips, swaying them as if she was a natural belly dancer. Lukas hands roamed her curvaceous hips and her small waist, causing her to grind up against him. He groaned, tightening the grip he had on her hips as his pants somehow got tighter. Marinette hummed as Lukas mouth latched onto Marinettes smooth creamy skin, hastily sucking at her sensitive spot.

She turned around and kissed him, tongues intertwining. She moaned into the kiss, resulting in Luka deepening the kiss, as if to swallow her moans and keep it all to himself.

He pulled away to see a very displeased Marinette. "I'll be right back ok?"

She nodded and he left.

Which now leads to the current events.

Marinette roamed the alley outside of the club, looking for a certain Jagged Stone wannabe (thank my little brother for that one) and found no luck. What she did find was a certain being with an all too familiar silhouette.

Marinette squinted a few times and even rubbed her eyes a bit before speaking.

"C-chat N-noir?"

He stepped gracefully towards her with an evil smirk in his face "ding ding ding. Right you are princess"

She took one last look at him before her world was swallowed up by black.

 **Ugh I feel so grossed out in this chapter. I mean, i enjoy writing lemons just not LUKANETTE. adrienette and marichat are my fav ships and I love writing them. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter cuz there's more to come. And dude around 6 pm yesterday (it's 2:30am here now) people were literally killing themselves over a freaking toy camera. My dad got a big speaker and I got a giant unicorn plush. Anyways I'll leave. Don't forget to review and/or pm me! I need people to talk to**


	3. The truth

**Sorry about not writing. I just adopted a kitten and I'm trying to make her like me since all she's been doing is hiding under my bed. Let's start where we left off**

 **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS SOME MATUREISH CONTENT. PLEASE BE ADVISED**

Marinette woke up, her vision a bit blurry. She tried rubbing her eyes but found her hands were restrained above her head with chains. She sighed with relief when she found her skin tight dress was still attached to her.

She tried to recall the night's events: she went to a club with Alya, Nino and ...

"Marinette?"

...Luka.

"Luka?"

Marinette looked around her surroundings to find Luka, beat up and bruised on the other side of the strange room.

The room...

The room they were currently in looked like an interrogation room, or a room they put psychopaths in.

Luka's hands were bound behind his back with an all too familiar metal pole...

"Chat!"

The dark silhouette with glowing green feline eyes appeared behind Luka. As he stepped out of the shadows, he put on his famous Cheshire smile.

"well...what a surprise Princess..."

Marinette wasn't having it, "cut the shit, you stupid cat and tell us why we're here. What do you want from us?"

Chat Noir chuckled, "I need answers, ma Cherie. I also need answers from blueberry over here."

Luka frowned at the nickname.

"What answers?"

Chat Noir glared at Luka, while addressing Marinette, "answers about you, answers about what his man-whore has been up to, and many more" he walked up to Luka, looking down at him, "and if you do want your precious Marinette back, you'll answer every question I ask, without the lies, without sugar coating anything because she's here" he gestured to Marinette over his shoulder, "understood?"

Luka didn't say a word; just simply glared at him.

That earned him a punch in the nose.

Marinette shrieked, seeing the dark red liquid ooze out from his nose

"I said... ** _UNDERSTOOD_** "

Luka nodded in pain.

Chat Noir straightened and walked towards Marinette. She swallowed and whimpered as a clawed finger traced her jawbone, "so, Luka, why don't we start with you telling sweet Mari what acts you've been pulling"

 _acts?_

Chat sideway glanced at Luka and smirked at his silence, "well?"

Luka stared at him wide-eyed, like someone who was caught red-handed in their crimes.

He was.

Luka swallowed loudly and looked at Marinette, whose eyes were shut tight as Chat's claws moved lightly and skillfully over the vital vein in her throat. One swift move of his hand and she was done for.

"...do we need to do this the hard way?"

Chat wrapped his hand around Marinette's hair and pulled hard, causing her head to snap back as she cried in pain. she kept her jaw clenched as she peeked a Luka painfully through one eye, "Goddammit Luka just say it already."

Luka simply stared.

"You heard the woman, Luka. Tell her what she doesn't know. Or..." He pulled out a blade and put it to Marinette's throat, causing her to squirm as she paled and panicked, "Blood will be shed".

Luka shut his eyes before speaking."drugs"

Chat's grip on her hair loosened as he grinned.

Marinette stared at him, "what?"

"I've-" he took a deep breath before continuing, "I've been selling drugs for a living"

Marinette blinked as Chat spoke, "go on..."

"last night, I didn't consider you as a date...

"you were my chaperone. So I can find someone to pay for them."

"how did you make them pay?" Chat questioned, a grin still plastered on his face.

"with... with their body.."

Marinette snapped.

She got up from her knees, charging at Luka only to be pulled back, "you bitch! You too huh? And what? You were gonna use me too?"

"Mari...what I did is nothing like Adrien"

This caught Chat's attention

"Exactly. What you did is worse than him leaving his only friends to chase after the Ice Queen Kagami!"

Chat paled.

This was all his fault

Marinette stared at Luka, "what else is there? Who were the prostitutes?"

Luka just stared at her

"Tell me!"

"You better tell her. And Marinette..." Chat pushed her against the wall and put the knife back at her throat. " _I_ do the talking"

That earned a growl in response.

"excuse me princess?" he pulled the knife closer in so that the blade was grazing her throat.

She kept mum.

"thought so" he turned to Luka, "like you were saying...?"

Suddenly, Marinette gasped "Luka! Behind-mmph!"

Chat Noir covered her mouth, but not fast enough. Luka looked behind him to see two more people coming out of the shadows, his breathing increasing rapidly.

Chat chucked, like the devil himself. "Hurry up and talk, blueberry, or they'll beat it out of you"

Marinette could clearly see Chat Noir's two 'minions' who got their fists ready and recognized them immediately.

CHat nodded at the BUbbler (please don't hate me...) who gave him a blow to the stomach. Blood spat out of his mouth, causing Marinette to whimper. She was terrified to move having the blade on her throat, let alone speak. It was so sharp she already felt it digging into her skin. He coughed, "I'm not telling you shit. you can kill me for all I care. I ain't gonna talk"

CHat nodded, as if pleased. Not a good sign. However, he put the blade away, confusing Marinette.

"Hmm... how can we make this work..." Chat pondered

"I'm sure you wouldn't mind if her body belonged to me, would it?"

Marinette's skin paled and her eyes widened in fear.

Luka's breathing hitched.

"nononono, oh God please no..." Marinette begged eyes shut tight.

Luka simply shook his head slowly, "no...anything but that..."

Chat's grin grew, seeing their reaction. "Here's the deal. For every time you hesitate, or stay quiet, or lie, I remove a piece of her clothing. Once every piece of clothing is removed, I'll claim her for myself. so... you better talk, or you'll regret it. Cause I'll kill you once I'm done with her. Deal?"

Luka's skin paled.

Chat gestured to Evilstrator (again, please don't hate me...) who gave him a blow to the lip. Chat walked over and slammed his head against the pole growled, " **_GOT IT?"_**

Luke nodded in fear, causing Chat to smirk

"Then let's begin"

 **if this confusing here's a summary; Luka is an unknown criminal, while Adrien/Chat Noir (as I mentioned) is a bad boy. you may not think this as mature but wait until the next chapter. I'll put something you pervs (like me...kinda) will enjoy**


	4. GirlsDrugs Trouble

**Ok so so far I have 3 three reviews for the three chapters I've done. Not a bad start. I just want to thank ashimmshammy and Rose Tiger  for being my first ever reviews, and because of them I'm inspired to continue this story. Anyway enough of the sentimental bs, you pervs have been waiting for this chapter so let's get started. No warnings needed. **

"Luka! Just tell him what you did and get it over with!" Marinette had tears in her eyes, pleading with the man she thought was her friend, having nothing on but her black lace lingerie and few cuts on her stomach.

'Dont move' he told her, slowly bringing the blade from her cleavage down to her crotch area. He was careful to not scratch those parts, but became careless towards the stomach. Here, she squirmed, resulting in some scratchs. They weren't bleeding much, but they did have beads of the metallic liquid attached.

"You heard the woman. Tell me what girls you made 'pay' for the drugs or"- he put the blade on the bridge of her bra, right between her big breasts Chat couldn't help but admire. He licked his lips, silently begging him to keep quiet so he could rip it off her curvy body. "She'll be exposed"

Marinette looked at Luka with pleading eyes, slowly shaking her head. "Please" she whimpered

Luka shut his eyes tight and swallowed loudly, but didn't speak. Marinette hung her head in embarrassment and defeat as Chat grinned. "Very well..." he pushed the blade forward, causing it to rip. He then cut the straps of the bra, causing it to fall to the ground in two parts. He took a step back to admire his work, and growled obsessively. Oh, how he wanted to taste them. To bite them.

Marinette couldn't help but feel a hot sensation in her stomach, the way that he growled. She knew what the sensation was, but chose not to accept it.

Easier said than done.

She rubbed her area against her thighs, trying to ease her arousal down a bit. It didn't help her one bit; in fact it made it worse. Marinette groaned in frustration.

Unfortunately Chat saw this a chuckled, looking at her. He turned to Luka, addressing him, " better hurry up. Marinette's growing a bit... _needy_..."

Luka looked at her, and she looked at him with eyes half open, who was panting. She groaned throwing her head against the wall she was pinned to.

Chat walked in front of her and traced her hip and thigh with his hand. She squirmed, arching and humming into his touch. He reached into her thighs, and pushed them apart so he could fit his hand in between them. He stroked her drenched folds through the thin see-through lace that was left as a barrier. "Mm..chaaaa"

Chat growled. "Luka... hurry up~" he sang like a demon. " or this" He quickly grabbed Marinette's chin and leaned forward, lips grazing hers as he whispered, "will be mine"

"T-there's a girl on the street who wanted them..."

"How old?"

"12..."

"12!?" Chat stood, shook of the age. "What's her name?"

"I-I believe it was Lena..."

Chat scoffed , "wow. Ok" he traced Marinette's lips, eyes not leaving hers, "who else?"

Luka kept quiet, making Chat lick Marinette's lips, whose breathing was uneven with anticipation. She automatically opened her mouth, Chat's tongue entering her mouth, circling her tongue

"Chloe. Chloe Bourgeois"

Both Marinette and Chat Noir stopped dead in their tracks. Chat pulled away, turning around to face Luka. "Chloe frigging Bourgeois, eh?" He walked over to Luka staring down at him, " who else?"

"L-Lila...Rossi"

It was Marinette's turn to growl.

"Lila Rossi Huh?" Marinette snapped, " that lying son of a bitch?"

Chat looked at her shocked.

"Oh and let me guess the next person: Kagami Tsurugi?"

Chat Noir froze, waiting for his answer.

"Y-yes..."

It was Chat's turn to speak, "what did you give her?"

This shocked Marinette. "Since when did you start caring about her?"

Chat turned to her, trying to hide his blush, "since I started caring for every other goddamn person in Paris."

"Then why are you blushing?"

"Shut the hell up Marinette Dupain-Cheng"

Marinette gasped, tears forming. She bowed her head, hiding a sob. Moments passed before she spoke again, "I see Chat Noir."

A phone began to chime. Chat looked in Marinette's discarded hand bag and fished out her phone.

Alya.

He put the phone to his ear.

"MARINETTE WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"

He pulled the phone away from his ear and put it on speaker putting the phone beside Marinette's mouth

"Alya?" She began

"DONT YOU ALYA ME WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU AND LUKA?"

"We're at home"

" what's going on?" Alya said in a calmer voice. " you're not here, Luka's not here, neither is Nino, Adrien, or Nathaniel. Everyone's searching for you guys. Where are you?" Everyone shared worried glances at each other.

It took a while for Marinette to put the pieces together. When she did, she looked at everyone except Chat Noir, " Nino,Luka, and Nathaniel are with me. Adrien is most likely somewhere in hell"

 **There you go!! So Marinette put the whole Bubbler and Evilstrator pieces together, but still doesn't know who Chat Noir is. She still hates Adrien, which is why she said what she said. Until next time, Au Revoir**


	5. Answers to review questions

**I decided that this chapter is answers to questions you have pertaining to what is happening in the story. Read through to see if I answered your questions or if you are confused too.**

Emjrabbitwolf:  I will try to add as much if Ladybug as I can, but she'll barely be in there.

In here,Adriens mom recently passed (spoiler) and before she passed he was a hero. He stopped being a hero and began being a bad luck kitten after she passed. Ladybug will be his enemy a bit, but soon his partner in crime (another spoiler). Her parents passed thanks to someone I won't mention yet.

So... yeah

meowkittylol: my dear, I will try as much as I can to update daily. If not, every other day. I work 3 hours a day at a frame making company and 8 hours a day for school so I'm usually exhausted when I get home.

 **That's all for now. Any questions pm me or ask in the review section. I'll answer them as much as I can. See you soon!**

 **~Lila**


	6. Test

**Sorry sorry sorry! I have been very exhausted and a bit sick these past couple of days. Anyways enough talk, you guys are here for the story.**

It has been hours.

Everyone is tired.

Lukas not getting the attention from Chat Noir.

It was Marinette's turn to be questioned.

"How do you know who they are?" Chat asked for the fifteenth time.

" I already told you, I'm not a dumbass. I could figure it out."

"And yet, you couldn't put my pieces together huh?"

This shocked Marinette. She licked her lips and looked down.

Chat smirked. "I thought so"

It was now that he realized that Marinette was passed out. Chat looked at the time on Marinette's phone, and turned to the two men, "get them down and put Luka in a cell"

"And Marinette?" The Bubbler—er Nino asked.

Chat smirked, _"I'll_ take care of her"

Evilstrator came to Chat and pulled him aside, "Chat, why are you doing this to them?"

"I already told you why Nathaniel. Anyone who touches my princess pays a penalty."

Nathaniel looked at him with a straight face (this one -_-), " you're still going to claim her aren't you"

Chat laughed, "oh Nath, you know me so well."

"Are you going to kill Luka while you're at it?"

Chat turned and looked at the snoring Luka. " now that you mention it, I'm not sure. I want to test him." He looked back at Nathaniel, "that's why you all are going to school tomorrow morning. To make sure they don't tell anyone anything about this. Got it?"

Nathaniel nodded and began to untie Marinette. When that happened Chat took her and carried her to a room he was going to use for the night, complete with a king size bed and bathroom. He laid her down and cuffed her hands to the foot of the bed and waited for her to wake up.

 **MUAHAHAHA cliffhanger!!! And yes, she will get raped. Somewhat. If you don't like smut/lemons whatever the heck, wait for chapter 6 or 7 idk yet. Until next time!**

 **~Lila**


	7. Say Je T’aime

**Hey guys! It's the moment you've been waiting for! I hope its interesting because when I read it before posting it looked good with me. Anyways let's begin.**

 **WARNING: VERY MATURE CONTENT. PUR-ETTY PLEASE BE ADVISED. THANK MEW~**

She lay below him, begging him to stop. She felt a sharp pain growing sharper, sharper, sharper until she grimaced and hissed with the force of the pain. "Stop" she whined, "it hurts, it hurts"

Yet, he continued.

Even when the smell of blood lingered in the air.

He continued.

* * *

When Chat saw that his princess had woken up, he smirked and opened his mouth to speak.

"Say a single word, and I swear I'll make sure you burn to a crisp".

Chat chuckled, "oh yeah? And how's that Cherie?"

"Go to hell!"

His face straightened as he addressed her in a serious manner, "Marinette, we are already in hell", he paused before continuing with a wicked smirk, "and that makes me the devil"

"you're not the devil," Marinette growled, "you are just a stupid, mangy cat who can't keep his head on straight, nor keep it in his pants".

Good job Mari….

Wrong thing to say to me…

And yet….

It was the right thing to say…

Chat pounced, so he was touching noses with Marinette, and he was positioned between her bare thighs. One hand lifted her chin to meet his eyes and the other was left resting on her thigh.

"Say that again and watch what happens to you".

Marinette, "What are you going to do, kill me, like you did with my parents?"

Chat swallowed, "Marinette, that was an accident—"

"Bullshit!" Marinette screamed, voice trembling. "you planned it! You made that car crash happen!" tears were flooding down her cheeks.

Chat shut his eyes tight. He remembers every detail correctly.

It was the same week his mother was pronounced dead. His father didn't seem to care. Ladybug was there, but what she said wasn't that reassuring to him.

'The world gave you a purpose when it accepted you, so maybe you meant to have no mother and have a careless father'.

He told the same thing to Marinette the next day at school, and all she said was, 'that's too bad'.

That's what driven him to do what he did.

Marinette's parents were late for a wedding cake delivery in Reims. He remembered how eager Marinette was to help with the toppings; she even designed little bride and groom dolls to put on the top. She looked so happy but decided to stay back in Paris.

Just seeing her bonding with her parents drove him insane.

To the point he almost killed _her_ instead of her parents.

They were speeding, and he extended his baton, right in front of them. They made a sharp turn to try to avoid his baton, but the car ended in a nearby lake.

No one found the corpses.

No one found the cause.

no one found Chat Noir.

Everything was fine the next day as if it were any other day.

Except for the remaining Dupain-Cheng.

It seemed her world came crashing down. She kept mumbling about the shop and how she had no choice to close it down.

He remembered going with her to purchase an apartment near his mansion before he told Ladybug as Chat Noir that he was the one responsible. She went off on him, telling him that it wasn't right.

And yet, he still loves her.

Her and Marinette, actually.

* * *

Chat snapped back in reality when Marinette groaned in frustration. He looked and saw her rubbing her thighs together.

Oh.

So that's what you want.

Chat laughed, "so the princess asks what I'm going to do to her?" He cocked his head to one side, " are you going to kill me she asks" He brushed his lips against hers, " no Marinette I won't kill you." He grinned, positioning himself back between her legs and traced her jaw with one claw," but you _are_ going to be punished".

Marinette's breathing stopped altogether as her eyes widened. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Chat, however, thought that this was the perfect opportunity to take her.

That's exactly what he did.

He crushed his mouth with hers, spending no time in letting his tongue explore her mouth. Marinette tried to pull away but was unable, with the cuffs biting on her skin, her legs stuck around Chat's waist, and Chat's grip on her jaw, locking it open. all she was able to do was whimper, as he growled, aroused.

Which made her even more aroused.

Chat loved her scent. Like vanilla ice cream on a nice day. She still had her parents' bakery warmth, even if that was 3 years ago. He loved her taste. It had a hint of...

Strawberry?

He growled as her scent got stronger, with a bit of arousal mixed in.

Soon, Marinette gave in and melted into the kiss. She hummed, swirling her tongue with his in a slow ballad as Chat's hand roamed her body.

It went from her neck, to her breasts. He felt the oxygen leave her nose as she sighed in contentment, clearly wanting him to continue.

His thumb stroked her breast, her body arching eagerly. Her hips shifted upwards, grinding into his causing him to pull away from the kiss and hiss with pain.

Marinette simply looked at him innocently, "is it that bad?" She whispered.

Chat simply nodded, and licked his lips. Marinette subconsciously licked her lips right after him, as if silently telling him to do it. He looked into her eyes before roughly licking, sucking, biting the smooth flesh of her neck. The taste of vanilla was strong here, the scent so strong he was afraid of losing his sanity altogether.

Afraid?

Na.

More like...

Teasing my little mouse.

Isn't that what cats do?

Play with the mice before they dive in?

Marinette squirmed and whimpered, loving how he sent chills down her spine. His hands ended behind her head, pulling her closer to him, and exposing her flesh more, giving more room to claim this part of her body.

"Ch-chaaangh..." he sucked on her flesh, causing her to grind her lower half with his, bucking hips. He growled before following her movements, keeping the steady rhythm. She began to pant, eager.

"More Chat. More..."

Chat scoffed as he lifted his head, "and here I thought you'd be screaming for me to stop"

Marinette looked at him, unamused, eyelids already half closed."just shut up and do it already"

Chat stared at her and grinned, "geez. Women are so needy."

"I told you to shu-aaah" Marinette was interrupted with Chat's mouth's contact with her left breast. She clenched her jaw holding back a moan. His hand never left the right one, kneading, stroking, giving him new reactions from Marinette that turned him on even more than he already was.

He hastily pulled the zipper of his suit down, exposing his chest. Marinette eyes him and licked her lips, allowing her gaze to lower to—

 _Holy Christ_.

Marinette looked back to Chat's face as he chuckled, "like what you see?"

Marinette simply blushed.

Without hesitation, Chat inserted two fingers into her drenched opening, making Marinette groan at the new sensation. She threw her head back and panted as he picked up the pace and the force. " nnnghh.." His thumb pressed her bundle of nerves, causing her legs to stiffen and threaten to trap his fingers.

"Chat...chaaatt..." he felt her walls tightening and she moaned a warning.

With a cry, Marinette stiffened as Chat thrust his hand wildly, riding out her orgasm.

* * *

Marinette cracked her eyes open to see Chat hovering over her, his member lining up with her opening.

He didn't say a word; he just jerked his hips once and Marinette's innocence was taken from her in a blink of an eye.

She screamed in pain from the sudden intrusion. "Stop", she cried "stop".

He didn't stop.

"You'll adjust." He said coldly.

" if you'd stop I might actually be able to", Marinette snapped as tears clouded her eyes.

Chat still didn't stop. He did slow the pace though.

"Happy now?"

Marinette panted and shut her eyes as waves of pleasure began to fill her, to the point se arched her back, biting her bottom lip hard to the point of drawing blood.

"Har...der..."

He complied, no questions asked, picking up speed and force, Marinette's head getting thrown back with pleasure as he went for her neck.

It went like this for a while until they were reaching their release.

Marinette was the first to say it, panting "Chat...chat... I'm gonna-"

"I know" was his response gritting his teeth, "I know"

Marinette screamed as the pleasure of her second came flooding to her making her legs fall limp. Chat gave a muffled cry, still nuzzled in her neck.

"Wow. Not what I expected" Chat panted.

Marinette glared at him, "what did you expect from me?"

Chat smirked, " I'm sure Luka heard you from downstairs."

Marinette blushes at the realization.

 _I just had sex with an ex hero_

 _No._

 _I just had sex with Chat Noir._

 _Frigging CHAT NOIR._

"Princess?"

Marinette snapped back into reality "what?"

"You were staring at me"

"So?"

"So...it's creepy"

"Look who's talking" Marinette smirked.

"Excuse me?"

"You're a perverted stalker"

It was Chat Noir's turn to smirk, "And yet you still love me"

"I never said I did" she snapped.

Chat chuckled, "you never said you didn't"

"Whatever" Marinette gave up the argument, turning towards the wall so her back was to Chat.

"Goodnight Marinette"

Marinette smiled, " goodnight", she said quietly.

"I love you"

Marinette's smile faded in surprise.

 _Say it back Mari say it_

"I-"

 _Dammit Mari come on!_

 _You feel the same way._

 _You can save all of Paris from Hawk Moth but you can't say three simple words to you're partner?_

 _Pathetic_

Marinette sighed, silencing her angry mind.

"...you too"

 **Sorry this took so long. I watched Season 3 episode 1 (chameleon) and it made me hate Lila even more. I was surprised Chloe wasn't the bitch. And from the last episode of season 2 I KNEW Adrien would do something like SIT NEXT TO MARINETTE**

 **... I ship them 100000000000000%**

 **Sorry guys for spoiling if you haven't seen it**

 **Au revoir**

 **~Lila**


	8. Exposed?

**hey hey hey! How is everybody? I was really excited about these next few chapters because someone left me a review, and a lightbulb went off. hope you enjoy it!**

Marinette woke up in her room the next day, bundled up in her favorite pink sheets gifted by her mother on her 13th birthday, with the warmth of the sun welcoming her home.

She looked around, expecting to see a certain unlucky cat, but instead, there was a glaring brunette.

"Marinette. Get up. School. Now" she growled.

Ever since Marinette moved, Alya decided to move in with her. Marinette, of course, was thrilled to have a roommate. Nino said he wants to move in with them since there are two rooms, the girls can share. Marinette decided to let Alya and Nino share, being that they have been together since Middle School.

Marinette moaned, pulling the blanket over her face, "10 more minutes…"

Alya yanked the blanket off her, causing her to shiver, "No! we're 5 minutes late!" she paused, seeing a mark on her neck. It was red, a thin straight line. She looked down, to her visible stomach, Marinette having slept in her red and black lace lingerie.

"My idea came from Ladybug!" she exclaimed that day, clearly nervous.

Her stomach had small cuts.

"Marinette, what happened to your stomach?"

Marinette shot up and looked down.

 _Crap._

"I was Making a dress!"

Alya raised an eyebrow, " oh yeah? Then where's the dress?"

Marinette ran into her closet, used to being half naked in front of her best friend. She pulled out a white dress, with to black stripes on the sides to make a girls waist seem smaller. She worked on it for months, but she never used herself as the mannequin, which she explained to Alya.

"It was supposed to be a surprise for you. I filled out almost to your size, and the mannequin wouldn't stay still. So I used myself".

Alya touched the smooth, silky fabric, " you made this... for me?" She looked at Marinette through her glasses.

Marinette nodded and held out the dress to her, " happy early birthday I guess!"

Alya took it, " Is it finished?"

Marinette nodded.

With that, the dress was put over alya's head. "I'm wearing it today" she looked at Marinette, " why were you M.I.A yesterday?"

Marinette simply shrugged it off, "I didn't feel good"

"Then why weren't you home?"

"Ehm... because I went to buy meds"

"Ok. Let's just ok?"

Marinette nodded as she grabbed the keys to the house and ran off to school with Alya.

 **Hey sorry that's short, but we're only scratching the surface of the next big situation that I'm super excited about. I've read lots of fanfics that are inspiring me and giving me ideas. Thanks for the support you guys are giving me! 3 until next time!**

 **Adieu**

 **~Lila**


	9. That’s too Bad

**Hello, hello welcome to your first night to the place where the pizza is hot and the fun brings life(or is it light...?). Sorry. Every time I make an intro that song gets stuck in my head. Check it out. It called Not Here All Night by DAGames. BTW this is a slight time skip to after school. Let's begin.**

Adrien fell to the ground on his knees, gripping his hair with so much force he was afraid it would come out of his scalp. He rocked back and forth, tears escaping as he chanted the same two letter word over...

And over...

And over again.

"No. Nononono"

Nino was sitting with him with a hand on his shoulder, letting it rise and fall as his best friend sobbed.

Alya stood, a face full of fury. Her face was illuminated by the red and blue lights, glasses clouded by the heavy rain falling down on them. And Marinette...

Marinette wasn't there.

But somewhere, on a tall building, a shadow watched them from below. The bottom of her blood red mask rose as she smirked, she turned around and left, but not without an evil laugh echo through the dark, letting it settle on the broken Adrien's ears. He somehow recognized the laugh, having heard it many times as both Chat Noir and Adrien.

 _Marinette._

 _No it can't be. She's too sweet._

 _Ladybug._

 _But she's a HERO, not a murderer..._

 _Right...?_

Adrien rode in the ambulance with the bluenette he once fell for, hating himself for not being there for her, and anxious of what the autotopsy results will show.

There was a bat with Kagami's blood on it, but there were no fingerprints.

 _Ok, so scratch civilians._

There was however, marks on her neck and marks that showed she might've injected with something.

 _Ok...so..._

"She was definitely tortured before poisoned" the doctor told the trio, "several bruises indicate that she was hit by the bat several times, so hard it seems to have fractured a rib"

In the other room, Kagami's mother (if she has one; I don't remember) sat with her head buried in her hands, sobbing. She was oblivious to a black and purple butterfly heading her way.

"Hello Dark Plague, I am Hawkmoth. And you have the power to kill anyone who tries to stand in your way. But in return, you are to give me Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous"

"Let the plague rise, Hawkmoth"

The usual purple and black cloud swallowed her up.

Marinette came home and detransformed, jumped on her bed and signed in contentment. _That's one competition gone,_ she told herself jokingly, _a few more to go._

Tikki flew out of Marinette's bag and scolded her. "I did not sign up for this" she yelled in her cute high pitched voice.

"Of course you did" Marinette laughed, "that's why I was chosen"

"No", Tikki stared at her, unamused, "you were chosen to save the world, not go around and decrease the population of Paris"

Marinette scoffed, annoyed as she sat up, " it was only Kagami, Tikki".

"Yeah! One person too many! You're the power of creation not the power of death"

 _Destruction._

 _Chat._

A blush rose to her cheeks as she remembered last night's events

 _His touch_.

 _His tongue_.

 _His smell_.

 _His_ _c-_

She was interrupted when her phone rang.

Alya.

She answered, " what's up Alya?"

"What's up? Do you even know what happened?"

"No"

She heard her scoff through the phone, " Mari, someone killer Kagami Tsurugi"

Marinette tried to hide a smirk, causing Tikki to quietly shake her head is disgust, "that's too bad" she said, grinning.

 **There you have it folks! And by the way, the song I mentioned is for FNAF fan girls. I'm not that big of a fan anymore, but I still have favorites. Anyways, if you have any ideas on what I should do or if you want me to make a one shot (yes I may do those) with ships from MLB, Fairy Tail, Your Lie in April, heck, I'll even do BeNdy x Alice Angel. But please know, I only make straight lemons. I don't make gay ones, sorry. Anywho...**

 **Adieu! Je'taime!!**

 **~Lila**


	10. Dark Plague ( sorry its short)

**I won't talk, well just go strategy get to the story. I'm not feeling good, so this may be short or a bit delayed.**

They tried to attack Dark Plague for behind because one look at her and they are done for.

She was so difficult that they called Rena Rouge, Carapace, and even Queen Bee to help them out.

Just take a second and imagine what that would be like.

Queen Bee was always on top of Ladybug. Ladybug was almost completely ignoring Carapace. And she was awkward around Chat Noir.

Horrible Horrible spiral.

But you have to do what you have to do.

As they were fighting, Dark Plague shot at Queen Bee. Sabrina, being the loyal friend that she is, she came out of nowhere and took the shot for her. She ended up on the ground, covered in blood, black root like creatures creeping up the rest of her body consuming her.

"SABRINA!!!!!"

She ran to her best friend, trembling. Ladybug smirked, her thirst for blood quenched _that's what you get bitch_ she said to herself, _you selfish, pitiful bitch. You might even be next._

As if on cue, Dark Plague shot the same to Queen Bee, but she moved right on time.

 _Darn._

\--time skip Cuz I can't write fighting scenes to save my life--

After the akuma was De-evilized ( sorry I can't spell today), they went their separate ways to detransform. All except Ladybug and Chat Noir that is.

They met up on a rooftop, Ladybug being awkward and as red as her mask, and Chat Noir looking like a bad ass that he was.

" So, you decided to be a hero for a day eh?" Ladybug teased.

" Oh, hush m'lady. Do be getting use to it".

"And why not? You were such a good hero".

Chat smirked emerald eyes glowing in the moonlight, " was i now?"

Ladybug blushed and looked down. She absentmindedly bit her lip, turning Chat Noir on a bit. He took a deep breath.

"Ill see you later Bugaboo".

"Where you running off to?"

"To see my PURRincess of course"

He left, and so did Ladybug, who was dreading what was going to happen next.

 **Sorry this was short and delayed I was VERY sick and I had school work to catch up on. Anyways ill see you soon**

 **Au revoir**

 **~ Lila**


	11. What are you doing?

**Sorry for not writing. You guys probably forgot about me. I moved in with my mom back in upstate NY and I gotta ask, how the heck do you cope with the weather here? It's freaking cold! I'm from Florida and it's nice over there this time of year. Anyways enough talk, you guys (meaning the ones who remembered me) are here to read, not to hear me bitch about my life.**

Marinette stiffened as the familiar knock filled her ears. Her eyes were the only thing that moved and she trembled.

 _Shit._

 _Shitshitshit._

 _Okay Mari stay calm._

She took a deep breath, stood and opened the latched door to her balcony. Like she predicted, the familiar Chat Noir bounced in, always landing on his feet. Marinette didn't make eye contact with him as she figitied with the hem of her shirt.

Chat caught this and grew curious.

"You ok princess?"

Marinette still didn't make eye contact with him but she simply shrugged.

 _Why is he back?_

 _What does he want?_

 _What is he going to do to me?_

Before she could register, Chat was already in front of her raising her chin, "Mari, something is wrong..."

That night flashed on her eyes, and her anger grew. He had no right to touch her, and then come back and pretend everything is fine.

Marinette growled and pushed him away. "YOU! You is what happened! Why? Why do you do this to me?"

"What? Princess..."

Marinette stepped forward and put a finger on his chest, "don't you princess me!! Answer the damn question. Why me?"

It seemed Chat himself was getting angry. He cocked his head to the side and stepped closer to her, causing her to step back, "why you? Why did I do what I did? Why did I _fuck you?_ Isn't it obvious?"

He backed Marinette into the wall and trapped her. He grabbed her wrists and kept her there as she thrashed and tried to wriggle out of his grasp. "Let me go! Let me go! Let me—"

She stopped when Chat put his forehead on hers. "I never meant to hurt you the way I did. I just get worried about you. And you never notice me in civilian form."

"You...you know me as a civilian?"

Chat nodded, not removing his forehead, but inched his mouth closer to hers. She let him. "Marinette, I adore you as a civilian. But I messed up, and now you hate me". Their lips touched, gently moving in sync. No rush. He pulled away as Marinette looked at him, "how do I hate you? How can anyone hate you?"

Chat scoffed and put his lips back on hers, loving her taste. She kissed him back, harder. Chat grabbed her head and pulled her closer, devouring her mouth. He pulled back, looked her in the eyes,"I've wronged you both masked and civilian." He looked away and Marinette could see a tint if pink on his cheeks.

This got Marinette thinking. _Who is he?_

"Who are you?"

Chat sat on Marinette's bed, in case he has to bolt if her parents came in.

Her parents...

He grimaced as he remembered what he did. He hurt Marinette, her princess, her everything. He trusted her, but does she with him?

Not anymore.

"Do you trust me?"

She looked at him, skeptical. "I-I guess..." She shrugged.

Chat looked in her blue eyes, and smiled softly.

 _"Your eyes are as green as the sea, you know"_

 _"If I'm the sea, then you're the sky"_

 _"But I'm a ladybug who cannot fly"_

He snapped back into reality with realization.

 _Her eyes..._

"Marinette," he repeated, "do you trust me."

She looked at him in confusion. "Y-yes..."

"Then can I ask you something?"

She nodded.

"Are you ladybug?"

She burned and paled at the same time.

"W-what?"

Chat simply looked her in the eyes, not saying a word.

"What makes you say that?"

"Think about it Cherie. How many comparisons do you think I can make with you and Ladybug?"

Marinette stayed quiet until getting up from where she was sitting, "maybe you should go"

Chat looked at her confused, "but—"

"Now Chat. Please."

Chat rocked, alternating between left foot and right foot, and chewed on his bottom lip. "Ok", he said jumping out the window and into the night.

"Your safe Tikki"

The little red Kwami shot out of her hiding spot,"Marinette," she scolded, "what the fuck are you doing?"

 **There. Sorry guys for the late chapter. Like I mentioned before I moved away and I had a lot of problems to try to deal with. Let me know if you liked this chapter. Give credit to the one that made the comic I burrowed. Love ya guys, forever and ever!!**

 **Au revoir~**

 **Lila**


End file.
